


World War W

by CosmicChill



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: 2020 reboot, Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Behavior, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicChill/pseuds/CosmicChill
Summary: The Warner Bros. movie lot is filled to the brim with zombies. What will the Warners do? Other than their usual schtick.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	World War W

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after watching the reboot, which if you haven't watched it already, you should. it's great.

**9:00 AM, Warner Brothers Studios. Burbank, California.**

The Warners were all resting in the Water Tower. Yakko was the first to wake up. As he rose up from bed, he took a deep breath and smiled. He already had confidence that today was going to be great. He opened the door and jumped on the railing of the water tower. 

"Gooood morning, Burbank!" Yakko shouted with glee. 

But Yakko's smile turned into a frown as he noticed that instead being greeted by regular tourists, production staff, and costumed people walking around the lot. Zombies were spreading around the studio, slowly limping from place to place. 

Yakko watched as a tour bus feverishly driving away from zombies with other passengers. Yakko backs up into the the tower and slams the door shut. Wakko and Dot wake up afterwards. They both yawn out loud and stretch. 

"Morning, Yakko. What do you wanna do today?" Dot asked. 

"Ooh, Ooh! Can we bother Zack Snyder while he's filming the Synder Cut? Pleeease!" begged Wakko. 

"Uhhhhh, maybe we should just sleep in for today, sibs. I'm still a little burnt out from yesterday." 

"Oh, come on, Yakko! We have to do something for this episode, otherwise people will be bored," Dot said as she walked up to her older brother. 

"How about we just go out and let the day take us!" Dot was about to open the door. 

"Dot, no!" Yakko yelled. 

Dot opened the door and was greeted by a group of zombies climbing the water tower. She immediately slammed the door shut in response. 

"Oh boy." Dot mumbled. 

"What are we going to do?! I don't wanna eat brains all day! They don't taste very good," Wakko shouted. 

"Quick! Head to the backdoor!" Yakko suggested. 

"But we don't have a backdoor!" Dot rebutted. 

Wakko ran to the other side of the room, reached into their hat, pulled out a door and slammed it on the wall. 

"Now we do!" Wakko said, presenting the new backdoor. 

The Warners exited the water tower and quickly made their escape. But not without an undead hoard following them in their tracks. The siblings screamed at the sight of mob and tried to run faster. Dot had an idea. She jumped on top of Yakko and reached for the bologna in his slacks. 

"NO! MY BALONEY!" Yakko screamed. 

Dot threw baloney slices at the zombie hoard, and they all stopped to savagely feast on the slices.

"Noooo! They were so young and fresh!" Yakko mourned as he ran. 

"Not the time for mourning, let's head to the CEO's office! She might know what's going on." Dot recommended as the three swarmed to the Warner Bros. office, but the door was locked. The Warners furiously banged on door. 

"Let us in! We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko yelled. 

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added. 

"Don't leave us out here!" Wakko begged. 

Suddenly, the door was open and the Warners dragged in by employees stuck in the office. The door was locked again. 

Inside the office, the lights were shut off and all the windows were barricaded. Employees were cowering in fear, including Dr. Otto Scratchansniff. Otto notices the Warners and smiles. The Warners notice him back. 

"Varners!" Otto jumps out and runs towards the siblings. 

"Scratchy!" The Warners run to him and jump into his arms. All three giving him a big, wet kiss as per usual. 

"I've never been happier to zee vu all." Otto said, holding the Warners. 

"Do you know what's happening, Scratchy?" Yakko asked. 

"The lot seemed pretty normal when we did our intro." Wakko added. 

"It appears to be ein zombie infestation, but I don't know vat's cauzing it." Otto replied. 

"Where's the CEO?" Dot questioned Otto. 

"She's still in her office!" Otto pointed to the stairs on the right side of the room. 

"Thanks, Scratchy!' Yakko said before taking off to the stairs with Wakko and Dot.

"Schtay safe, Varners!" Scratchansniff said as they took off. 

They quickly rush up to the top floor and to the door of the CEO. They slam the door open to see the CEO standing near the window peeping through the blinds with a cup of coffee in hand. 

"What is it, Warners?" She said nonchalantly, not breaking her concentration from the window. 

"There's a zombie infestation! We gotta-" Dot said. 

The CEO sighs and opens the blinds. "I know. And the when they're all done with this charade, I'm gonna fire them all." 

The three stood silent for a moment and looked at each other. 

"Uh. Ms...Ms... what was your name again. I don't think we've ever said it in the show." Yakko asked. 

"Nora Rita Norita. But just call me Ms. Norita for the sake of your job and well-being."

"Okay, Ms. Norita. Do you think that..." Yakko started. 

"...all of the zombies out there..." Wakko continued. 

"...are just actors in costume?" Dot finished. 

"Of course! There's no such thing as monsters. The only monsters that exist are people who think they can act all willy nilly like this."

The Warners pause again. 

"Sooo, those zombies climbing your window right now aren't real?" Wakko asked, pointing at the window. 

Outside of the building, the zombies made a human tower to reach Norita. The zombie on top is banging his head on the glass window. Norita has no reaction to this. 

"Of course! They're probably angry I didn't pay them well or whatever," 

Suddenly, the window breaks and the zombies slowly start to infest Norita's room. The Warners quickly back away in fear while Norita only takes a few steps back. 

"Oh, nice one. Breaking public property. You should be a ashamed of-" 

Before Norita could finish, one of the zombies lunged at her and bit her on the arm. The bite causes Norita's skin to turn a sickly green and her eyes to roll back into her head. Norita is now part of the undead army and they all slowly approach the sibs. 

The Warners scream and exit the room without a single thought. They go up the stairs once again to reach the rooftop of the building. When they reach the very top, Wakko wrapped the door with a lock and chains. 

"Sibs, follow me!" Yakko said as he jumps of the building and onto another rooftop. Wakko and Dot to the same and follow Yakko. The three run and jump from rooftop to rooftop. 

"Where are we going?" questioned Dot. 

"I think I know who can fix this whole zombie problem!" 

**9:30 AM, Acme Labs. Burbank, California.**

"Look, Brain!" Pinky pointed out from the window. "More trick-or-treaters! Wonder why they all chose the same costume? I would've gone for a pirate." 

Brain is busy barricading the doors to the lab with wood and nails. "Once again, my dear Pinky. Your stupidity completely baffles me." He panted. 

Suddenly, from the roof. The Warners crash down, rightfully startling both Pinky and Brain. 

"Nice costumes! Shame we don't have any candy to give you. Are you okay with cheese?" Pinky said. 

"Oh, it's you three. I don't suppose any of you know how to stop the current infestation of the undead." Brain queried. 

"That's why we came to see you!" Wakko replied. 

"Do you at least know what caused the invasion?" Yakko remarked. 

"Sadly, no. Pinky and I were here all day." 

"But Brain, we just went out earlier. You used that mind control gas in the WB lot and it made all those people's skin turn green!" Pinky reminded. 

Brain winced and clutched Pinky's mouth. "Dang it, Pinky!" Brain hissed. 

The Warners dramatically gasped in unison. 

"Brain, you were the one who cause the zombie invasion?" Yakko questioned. 

Brain sighed as he let go of Pinky. "It wasn't my intention. The gas was meant to make the people who inhaled be under my control. But it backfired and caused a less desirable effect. I have no clue how to reverse it now unfortunately." 

"Can you think of something?" Dot panicked. 

"I'm trying, but I can't seem to figure it out!" Brain responded. 

"Uh, guys." Wakko said as he looked up at the hole the made. A small group of zombies are starting to crawl into it and fall into the lab. 

The Warners, Pinky and, Brain start to back away from the oncoming hoard of zombies. Yakko stands in front, trying to shield his younger siblings. Pinky tries to offer cheese to the zombies, still not fully understanding the situation. 

"Well, anyone wanna confess anything before we become part of the undead?" Yakko said. 

"Pineapple is one of my favorite pizza toppings." Wakko said. 

"I never liked the Finger Prince joke." Dot said. 

The zombies came closer to the five. Yakko started to flinch repeatedly, and then unleashing a sneeze on the zombies. 

Suddenly, the zombies turned back into normal humans. 

"How did I get here?" One human wondered. 

"Is this part of the tour?" Asked another human. 

The Warners looked at the humans, stunned and Brain started to grin. 

"Pinky! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked. 

"Hmm, I think so Brain. But if it isn't _my_ chemical romance, then whose it is?" Pinky responded. 

"The Warners are the key to stopping this plague. Or at least the germs of the Warners. Because their sneezes are somehow the cure" Brain revealed. 

Brain turned to the three siblings. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but are you three willing to use your nostrils to save humanity?" He requested. 

"Weird way to wrap up a story, but we'll take it." Dot simply replied. 

The Warners step outside of Acme Labs and all the zombies turn their attention to them. The three pull out a water bucket full of freezing water and pour it on themselves. They start to rapidly shiver. 

As the undead got close, the Warners start to sneeze in unison, reverting the zombies back to humans. And in no time flat, the hoard outside for Acme Labs was no more. 

"It's working!" Dot cheered. 

"Let's head back to the lot!" Wakko said. 

They all ran back to the Warner Bros. studio while sneezing on any zombies that come close to them. Pinky and The Brain watch from afar. 

"You go, you crazy little trick-or-treaters." Pinky said while shedding a tear. 

"Never change, Pinky. Never change." Brain said to his lifelong partner. 

**9:36 AM, Warner Brothers Studios. Burbank, California.**

The Warners sneeze their way to the studio, curing everyone there. Including Norita, Ralph, and even Scratchansniff. After what seemed like hours, the deed has been done. Everyone in the Warner Bros. Movie Lot was cured and life went on as usually. The Warners stood outside the water tower, observing everyone. 

"Nothin' like the good old status quo." Yakko sighed with relief. 

"I can't believe we all stopped a zombie apocalypse." Wakko said. 

" _I_ can't believe our germs were the cure. And not some vaccine or a deus ex machina." Dot added. 

"But our sneezes _were_ the deus ex machina, weren't they?" Wakko responded. 

"Look, let's just be glad this is all over." Yakko reassured. 

"Hey, unrelated question but where did this bite come from?" Wakko asked, grabbing his tail that has a bite marks on it. 

Yakko and Dot turned to see bite marks on their tails. 

"Uh oh." Yakko and Dot said in unison. 

**12:00 PM, Acme Labs. Burbank, California**

Pinky and the Brain reside in their cages. Pinky runs in a hamster wheel while Brain stares at the window outside his cage. 

"Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tonight?" Pinky asked. 

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky." Brain said. "Try to-"

Brain was interrupted by a group of three zombies slamming the widow Brain was looking out from. A bigger hoard of zombies are behind them. The Warners' are officially a part of the living dead. 

"Hey there, Brainy!" Yakko shouted. 

"Mind if we take a little nibble of your brain?" Dot asked. 

"C'mon, just a bite." Wakko begged. 

Pinky ran up to where Brain was standing. "Brain, do we have enough cheese for everybody? We can give them apples if we run out!" 

"Oh dear." Brain mumbled, well aware the the worst is about to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way too proud of that mcr joke


End file.
